


The Pain of Loss

by Wildleocat



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildleocat/pseuds/Wildleocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story response to a prompt from a young writer's group on facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain of Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sad piece, just let you know.

"Don't leave me!" she screamed at the stars. But it was too late. Her scream fell on empty air. There was now no wind that would bring her pleas to him anymore. Only to the ones responsible, the ones who should not hear her. But the pain was too much. Great, ripping, tearing pain that tore gasps out of her chest and brought tears to her eyes. She sank to her knees next to his body. They had just left it. They knew she was behind them, trailing them, watching him. But too far behind to protect him. She sank to her knees and gently lifted the small head of the lifeless corpse onto her lap, heedless of the blood that stained her pant legs. She saw the bracelet she had made for him still on his wrist, with the "little brother" charm gleaming in the faint light of the crescent moon. She held out her own wrist, with the bracelet he had made for her. Her own charm, "big sister" winked with its own gleam. She screamed again, and bent over his small, innocent face, sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Let them find me," she thought. "Let them find me. I'll make them pay for what they have done." But even these vengeful thoughts did nothing. He was still gone. Her brother, her kind, sweet, little brother, was gone. Forever.


End file.
